


All's Fair in Love and War

by Dissenter, Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Era: World War Two, F/F, Flame Active Character(s), Fpreg, Intra-Sky Bonding, Mafia Politics, Pre-Canon, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Inspired by Dissenter’s Cavallone Settima, Tiberia, inCry Havocand the reference to Cavallone Settima’s diaries inTo Claim a Sky.Someveryold notes were found on one of their raids, and they’ve given Tiberiaideas.





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Claim a Sky (HomeSky!Dino & WarSky!Tsuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692751) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 
  * Inspired by [Miles to go before I sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559852) by [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter). 



"Dany!" Tiberia burst through the flaps of Daniela’s tent, Flame alight with the kind of maniacal glee that Daniela was learning to associate with the Cavallone Settima having come up with one of her _really_ fantastic plans, the ones that had an unfortunate tendency to end with all of them standing around a smoking crater in the ground wondering what happened. "You _won't_ believe what I found in those archives we took possession of last month!" The enthusiasm was worrying. The records had come from the abandoned holdings of one of the Families the blackshirts had completely eliminated, and she’d been meaning to get someone to go through them, but the idea of Tiberia _voluntarily_ researching _anything_ makes no sense at all to her. On the other hand, Tiberia _did_ have her own version of Sky Intuition, so - "How does a power upgrade _and_ a way to have heirs, without having to submit to one of the spineless men that have survived the damn purges sound, Dany dearest?"

Daniela didn't even try to suppress the vicious grin of anticipation that spread across her face in response to Ty’s question. Her father's surviving men had been getting just a little too uppity lately, and there was nothing like one of Tiberia's plans for putting them in their place, with much screaming and crying and gnashing of teeth. It was one of the reasons Tiberia was her _favourite_. And she would go with any plan that gave them _both_ such an advantage.

"Like an _excellent_ idea." And Daniela could see why the idea appealed to the other woman, too. "What's the price?" Because of course there was always a price and only a fool didn’t ask about it first.

Tiberia waved her hands. "Nothing I'm not _entirely_ willing to pay. Why on earth would I submit to any of those spineless shits my father’s men have been suggesting, when I could have _you_. You're attractive to me in way they never could be, with your Flames raging, and blood on your face, and that smile that means you’d happily eat our enemies for lunch.,." Daniela sat back and listened to her intuition, as it purred and filled in the details, and considered whether she could go to bed with the woman in front of her, bind them together forever - and share her Guardians with Tiberia, share everything. "Fuck me, Dany, and I'll do the rest."

Daniela watched Tiberia with the hungry gaze of a hunting bird, and _wanted_. She wanted in a way that she'd almost forgotten she was capable of through all the rage, and grief, and bloodshed, and impossible choices of this war. She looked at Ty, dressed in leather and orange red fire, knives strapped to wrists, and thighs, and ankles, a study in predatory intent and barely suppressed desire, and she found that for once the choice was easy.

Flame moved as fast as thought, body less than a breath behind, and she dragged _her_ Ty into a biting kiss.

Daniela wasn’t entirely aware of them moving to her camp roll, Ty pressing her back and down into the thin padding, kneeling astride her hips, her leather pants pulled taut and smooth over her groin. “You know what you’re doing, Dany? In bed with another woman, I mean.” Daniela rolled her eyes.

“Somewhat.” Ty threw her head back and laughed.

“Same source as me, I bet. Those pulp novels were so delightfully informative; I do wonder who was responsible for leaving them in our family libraries. I’ll let you lead then - “ left unsaid was that what Ty was planning to - needed to - do was complicated, and probably would end badly if she messed up.

Daniela rolled Tiberia over, pinned her to their camp roll and kissed her hard allowing the Wrath to manipulate both of their Flames; it was hard to let her in, but it got easier the more the two of them kissed, and when she got a hand inside Ty’s pants, and touched hot, slick flesh, aroused for _her_ , it was the most natural thing in the world to let the other woman into her body, her heart, her soul. And just as natural for her to cup Ty's mons, and slide one finger into her body, feeling how hot and wet the other woman was.

Tiberia gasped hungry and fierce, and Daniela took a moment to be impressed at the way she was able to work through the distraction without the slightest hesitation . She ran the clawed fingers of her other hand over Ty's breasts and ribs, rough trimmed fingernails tracing lean muscle under silky skin marked here and there with the shiny smoothness of scar tissue.

The fire under both of their skins rose and twisted together in impossible intimacy under Tiberia's skillful manipulation, even as Daniela twined their bodies closer together, and wound them both up to fever pitch. Two and then three fingers buried in Tiberia's warmth, and her other hand snaked round to the back of her friend, her ally, her lover's neck, dragging Ty closer so that Dany could kiss her, all along the jaw, and down the line of her throat. Daniela was no blushing virgin, but this was different, was something entirely new. She hadn't known it could be like this; that there could be _this_ much pleasure. There never had been with the couple of men she’d tried kissing.

Dany's thumb swiped over Ty's clit, and the Cavallone Setima came around her hand, with a moan, and she worked her through the orgasm even as Ty panted, and their Flames entwined, and her Sky spread and spread and spread, until it felt as though it encompassed the whole world. Her own pussy clenched in sympathy and Ty rolled the two of them over. "Any objections to me licking you, Dany?" She was still reeling from the way her Flames hade changed, and she wanted to cum herself, and she wasn’t entirely sure what Ty meant, but she nodded anyway, and then Ty burnt off her pants, Tiberia’s control over her Wrath much better than it had been, even an hour earlier, and she shivered as Tiberia's tongue made contact with her slit.

Tiberia's tongue was wickedly clever, a perfect counterpoint to the intoxicating feeling of power, as their Flames combined and multiplied each other, the whole so much greater than the sum of it's parts. Tongue and lips, and just a hint of teeth in all the right places, as Ty held her down with a muscled arm across her hips, and _devoured_ her.

Orgasm pulsed through Daniela with a wave of harmony that the whole campsite must have felt. She sensed a mixture of amusement and arousal from Beltrano, her bond with her Mist oddly echoed by a link that must have been Tiberia's connection to Aurelia, and she wondered what the two Mists thought of each other, whether _they_ could feel each other. The rest of their guardians were further afield, too far to be directly affected by their activities, but still aware of what was happening, of the doubling of their Sky, and the resulting boost to _all_ of them, as well. Probably for the best. Luca was after all just a _little_ too young for all this.

Then Ty resumed tormenting her and all thoughts of her Guardians and her bonds to them escaped Daniela's mind completely, as she came again.

Getting Ty back beneath her for a well-deserved second orgasm for her lover, her wife, her Sky took a certain amount of effort. Especially given that her own lower body had been reduced to a well-sated jelly that didn't entirely want to obey her commands. "So. What weren't you telling me, Ty?" Because Tiberia hadn't told her a whole number of things, and she suspected that if she started licking Ty in the same way as Ty had been licking her, and then stopped _just_ before the other woman went over the edge, she'd get the answers she was looking for. The way she could 'feel' Tiberia was a definite advantage though; not that she wanted to leash her wild other half, but she'd always worried when she sent Ty out to go to war on the blackshirts; never sure if she’d come back, or she’d be able to send for backup if she needed it.

"Nothing, Dany." Tiberia’s voice quavered slightly

"Uh huh." Daniela found Ty slick and hot and tight around her fingers as she slid two back into Ty's body. When Dany dipped her head, and and licked at Ty’s clit, she discovered that Ty’s juices were sweet, salty, a little bit bitter, and decided that she would _very_ much enjoy rewarding Ty this way for coming back to her after each and every mission. Dany worked at the other woman's pussy for a while, enjoying Ty's moans, and whines, and then lifted her head just as her lover’s muscles began to twitch, cutting off the stimulation just before Tiberia orgasmed. "What didn't you tell me, Ty?"

"Dammit Dany, don't stop now." Tiberia snarled. Daniela just grinned viciously, before she nipped at the inside of her thigh.

"Talk, Ty. I can keep going like this allll night." Daniela drawled, and the way Tiberia's flames flickered at the idea was definitely something to be pursued later but for now Daniela wanted answers. It took a good few minutes more teasing, dragging Ty within a hair’s breadth of orgasm before pulling back, before her lover finally broke.

"I may have, possibly, most likely, gotten you pregnant." Tiberia confessed with a gasp, Daniela froze.

"What? _Now_?" The revelation may have made Daniela yelp. Just a little. But given they were in an active state of war, she didn’t think anyone would blame her.

"Well I did say it would allow us to deal with the succession without any men being involved." Tiberia was altogether too smug, especially since she wasn't the one that was going to have to deal with pregnancy and childbirth. Daniela sighed, and resolved to read the relevant notes herself. Perhaps there would be a way to turn the tables on her Wrath Sky; setting a pregnant Ty loose on the Cavallone men would be hysterical.

"Yes, yes you did say that. But right now, _really_ Ty? You couldn't have held off for a little while. This is going to be bloody inconvenient." Tiberia’s tone turned suddenly serious. .

"We have to secure the succession. You're the last Vongola Sky left. If you die there is no-one else to take the Rings, and our lives are not exactly low risk." It might have seemed cold, if Daniela hadn't been Vongola, if her intuition hadn't been screaming at her exactly how much fear hid behind Tiberia's cynical words.If she hadn’t known all the things Ty was so carefully _not_ saying. She moved back up so she could look her fellow Sky in the eye.

"I'm not going anywhere Ty.” Daniela promised, knew that Tiberia could feel her conviction through the bond they shared. I won't leave you with nothing to remember me by, but the child we share. It'll take more than this to bring either of us down. You know that." She could _feel_ Ty smile as she kissed her, knew that her intuition had lent her the right words yet again.

"I know. But still, it'll make me feel better." Ty said softly, the way she always did when she truely _wanted_ something and ill timed as all of this was Daniela didn't have the heart to argue. Ty was her warrior, her soldier, the falcon on her wrist, the blade in her hand, and she loved her more than anything. She was Tiberia's home, she knew that, and if Ty wanted a child at her hearth then Daniela would deal with the inconvenience.


End file.
